battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
David Montes
Private First Class David "Dave" Montes is a character who appears in the single-player campaign mode of Battlefield 3. Biography Personality and Role Montes is an Automatic Rifleman responsible for performing suppresive fire for Misfit 1-3. He carries a M240 medium machine gun with an M145 optic attached, as seen in Uprising. On the front and back parts of his helmet, there are strips of masking tape with his name written on them in marker. His personality is very brash, including joking around, insulting other squad mates, and in general talking a lot. At times he is serious, especially at the sobering end of the mission Rock and a Hard Place (when Campo and Matkovic were killed). Squad Missions He is first heard at the second mission of the campaign (Operation Swordbreaker) with him asking "Hey, why the fuck are we stopping here for?" He later asks why the Middle East is always "so fucked up all the time," to which Steve Campo replies, "I just work here, Dave." Montes is next seen in the mission Uprising. In this mission, it is the aftermath of the Iranian earthquake and Henry Blackburn is walking in the devastated, city streets. Eventually Montes spots Blackburn and, thinking that he was a PLR insurgent, he orders him to freeze,'' but then, realizing that Blackburn was a friendly, fights alongside him and the rest of the Marines. He also participates in Operation Guillotine alongside Blackburn and the rest of his squad where they find a Russian nuke case with three spaces, but only one nuke inside. He later appears in Rock and A Hard Place where he, Blackburn, and the rest of the squad pursue Kaffarov. At the end of the mission, he, Cole, and Blackburn are the only surviving members of the squad because of Matkovic's and Campo's death afteRussian Su-25. This is mainly Cole's fault for being a "gloryhound". Final Mission Finally, he appears in The Great Destroyer. Held in captivity by the U.S. government, he and Blackburn escape and chase down Solomon, where he assists Blackburn in stopping Solomon's plot to destroy New York with a Russian nuclear device. Near the end of the mission, Montes steals a police car to help Blackburn go after Solomon. After a short chase, Montes performs a P.I.T. manuver on Solomon's SUV and goes through the window and on top of the hood, on his back. Solomon then comes out battered from the crash, but alive. Solomon then starts to get close to two of them, Montes then shouts "You'll never win!" and raises his right arm to shoot Solomon with an M9, but he is killed by a shot to the head from Solomon before he is able to fire. However, he did save Blackburn by forcing Solomon to fire his last round, thus giving his friend enough time to kill the terrorist. Trivia *Montes was born in Encino, California. He is maybe from Hispanic descent because of his name, although this is never verified. *His voice and character model is portrayed by the actor Ronan Summers. *Is it possible that Montes might have been close friends with Campo because he shows most sadness towards his death in "Rock and A Hard Place" by giving a sigh beside Matkovic and saying "You fucking dick, Steve." as a final farewell. *Like many of the other characters in ''Battlefield 3, Montes' appearance changed between the alpha and final versions of the game. *If you look closely, you can see that Montes had scribbled his name on the front and back of his helmet. ru:Дэвид Монтесes:David Montes References Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters Category:Battlefield 3